


Snippet from Pornstar AU

by Josselin



Series: Pornstar AU [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You could at least put a camera in there and we could use the footage--” Jord started.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Jord,” said Laurent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet from Pornstar AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet/teaser from a longer porn star AU fic [Mishima](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishima/pseuds/Mishima) and I are working on. It's comes out of the middle of that longer story, but we love this scene so much we wanted to post it even though the surrounding parts aren't written yet...

Damen was done for the day in the studio. He’d done a scene earlier with Nikandros, and then had been hanging around because the scene Laurent was supervising with Ancel was the type of trainwreck that was hard not to watch. Ancel was high strung and ambitious, and also not necessarily receptive to all of Laurent’s coaching, and sometimes it led to hilarious cat fights.

They took a break to let Ancel drink some water and Damen followed Laurent when he went into his office to get a new memory card.

Damen let the door to Laurent’s office swing shut behind him. Laurent looked up from where he was rummaging in his desk drawer. 

“Are you heading home?” said Laurent, standing up with the card in his hand.

“Yes,” said Damen. “I’ll see you later?” They had established a fairly regular habit of alternating whose place they stayed at together, but things between them were still new enough that Damen liked to check. 

Laurent nodded. 

Damen smiled at him, and wrapped his arms around Laurent in a loose hug, leaning in to kiss him gently as a promise for later. 

Laurent met his lips willingly enough that Damen dared a friendly grope before he let Laurent get back to work, sliding his hands down Laurent’s back to his ass and palming it. 

Laurent tensed, and he had a strange expression on his face that Damen couldn’t read. Damen took a second before he really registered what he was feeling.

“Are you--” he said, and then he slid one of his hands down the back of Laurent’s pants.

Laurent had turned his face away from Damen. “I thought you were leaving.”

Damen’s hand slid along the curve of Laurent’s ass cheek, brushing past the warm and silky skin until -- yes, there it was, a hard plastic knob.

“Are you wearing--” said Damen. He trailed off. Laurent turned his face back and looked at Damen coolly, daring him to finish the sentence. Damen tapped on the plug instead, to make his point, and he could feel how the slight pressure of the tap of his finger caused Laurent to press slightly against him in his loose embrace. Laurent’s eyes widened slightly. 

He could feel the flat plastic base of the plug nestled between Laurent’s cheeks. “How long have you been wearing--” 

Damen felt as though his mind were filled with dozens of questions, and he couldn’t even complete any of them. _How long had Laurent been wearing that? Had he been wearing it all afternoon? During Damen and Nikandros’s scene? Had he slipped out at some point to put it in? Had he done that in his office, or ducked into the restroom? If Damen hadn’t found it now, would he have found it later, or would Laurent have taken it out before he came home and Damen might have never known--did Laurent do this frequently?_

Damen pulled his hand out of Laurent’s pants. He turned Laurent slightly and pushed him a step closer to the desk, and then used his hands on Laurent’s shoulders to encourage Laurent to bend over the desk. Laurent resisted, for a moment, and then bent over. “So you’re not leaving?” said Laurent, dryly.

“I just need to see--” said Damen, standing behind Laurent and undoing his belt and the button on his pants and pulling them down to Laurent’s thighs. 

Damen could see the plug. It was hot pink silicone. He placed one of his hands on each of Laurent’s cheeks and pulled them apart gently for a better view. 

The base of the plug was shaped like a candy heart and said “Spank me” on it. Damen couldn’t help but reach out to touch the base. He tapped it again, and he could see Laurent’s cheeks clench in reaction. Then he gripped his fingers around the base, tugging it slightly. Either Laurent’s body did not want to let it go or it was quite large.

“I--” Damen started. “You--” 

He desperately wanted to see how large the plug was. He tugged it slightly more firmly, watching Laurent’s hole open wider as the fatter part of the plug came to the surface, and then closing up again as Damen lessened his pressure and the plug slid back inside his body. Damen traced his fingers around the rim of Laurent’s hole, feeling how it stretched around the plug. Laurent clenched when Damen’s fingers touched him. It was so tight. When Damen tried to slip his fingers in alongside the plug, he was rewarded with a moan. He pulled at the plug again, his fingers never leaving the skin, feeling Laurent’s muscle working around the silicone.

Damen looked at the plug again, and the words printed on the base. “Spank me,” he said. “Do you really?”

“I was just thinking you aren’t very good at following instructions,” said Laurent.

Damen slapped one of his cheeks very lightly. The plug jiggled slightly. 

“Do you like spanking?” said Damen.

“Giving or receiving?” Somehow Laurent still managed to sound collected. Damen couldn’t stop staring at the heart in his ass.

“You said you were up for it in your interview,” said Laurent.

Damen slapped his other cheek, slightly harder. He watched Laurent clench in response and wondered how big the plug inside him felt when that happened. He did it again, and Laurent gasped slightly. Damen wanted to pull the plug out, so he could look at it and see the size and feel the heft of it in his hand. Then he could press the plug back into Laurent quickly, before his hole had a chance to close up.

Or maybe it was better to wait for a minute. Watch the hole start to close up a bit, and then, as Laurent began to tighten, slip the plug inside again, so he could really feel it.

Damen spanked him again. Laurent dropped the card that he was holding and his hands moved to grip along the edge of the desk, instead. The skin of his ass was turning a lovely pink color from the pressure of Damen’s hands. He rubbed his hands over Laurent’s ass to soothe it before landing another slap.

By the time that Damen finally pulled the plug completely out, Laurent’s grip on the desk was whiteknuckled. The swell of pink silicone clung to Laurent as Damen slid it out, until the largest part of the bulb escape and it popped out in Damen’s hand. Laurent gave a little hiccuping gasp as it left. It wasn’t the largest plug Damen had ever seen--he worked in a porn studio, after all. It was medium-sized, and all made of the same pink silicone. 

“Fuck me,” said Laurent, and Damen suddenly realized how uncomfortable his own pants had become. 

He unzipped his own pants and freed himself and pushed his jeans down past his own hips.  
He took his cock in his hand, he stroked himself a few times before rubbing his length against Laurent’s cheeks. He tapped the head against the edge of Laurent’s hole, ran it along Laurent’s crack, teasing. 

“Come on,” said Laurent. 

Laurent inexplicably had a hand pump of lube sitting on the top of his desk. It was a porn studio, so Damen was used to inexplicably seeing lube everywhere, but it didn’t always turn up in Laurent’s office. If there had been lube sitting on the desk in Laurent’s office when he had first showed up to interview, he would have been even more convinced that the interview would end with them in the position they were in presently, with Laurent bent over the desk, complaining that Damen was taking too long, and gripping the edges of the desk tightly.

Damen took advantage and slicked a handful onto his cock, spreading it quickly. 

Laurent’s directions were becoming more specific, and using shorter words. Damen knew that was the way he spoke when he was really frustrated and implying that the listener couldn’t handle anything more complex.

“Fuck me now,” Laurent said, with emphasis on the now.

Damen continued to tease Laurent with the head of his cock in the same fashion he had with the plug before he’d finally pulled that out and set it on the desk. He teased the head around Laurent’s hole. Started to slip it in but then drew back before the widest portion penetrated.

“Stick your cock in my hole,” Laurent directed.

Damen tsked. “Such language,” he said, smiling.

Laurent turned his head to glare at Damen over his shoulder. He managed to talk about the filthiest of acts with the same tone he might have used if he were telling Damen to pick up more bread on his way home. His voice was firm, dismissive, and seemed to take for granted that he would be obeyed. 

“Push it inside of me.” 

Damen smeared a drop of pre-come on Laurent’s left ass cheek and it left a glistening streak on his skin. 

“Stick your cock in my hole.”

Damen could see the red imprint of his own hand on Laurent’s right ass cheek from when he had slapped Laurent earlier. He fit his fingers over the mark briefly, and then squeezed.  
Laurent hissed, and then seemed to adopt a different strategy. The tone of his voice became less commanding and more sweetly persuasive. It was a false sweetness, Damen knew. It reminded him of the breathy way Laurent had talked during one of the sex toy reviews he’d watched when Damen had been desperately searching for Laurent’s old videos online.

“Work it into me,” said Laurent. “Don’t you want to watch it go deeper inside of me than anything has before?”

Damen did actually kind of want to watch that, but he liked commanding and desperate Laurent better than false-sweet Laurent, so he held out and slipped two fingers into Laurent’s hole to make sure he was still stretched and ready for Damen’s dick.

Laurent abandoned persuasion. 

“Come on,” he said again. 

“Stick your cock in or put the plug back in.” That sounded like an ultimatum. 

Damen was about to move to fuck him, but Laurent continued. He was so beside himself Damen wasn’t certain Laurent even knew what he was saying. 

“Make me take it,” Laurent said.

And Damen groaned, and said, “Jesus, you win,” and he grabbed Laurent’s hips and made him take it.

Damen fit the head of his cock right at the gaping entrance. Laurent was stretched and sensitive, and Damen was slicked, and so he slid right in, quickly, much deeper than the plug had been. Laurent gasped.

Damen leaned over Laurent to work on the angle over the desk, and Laurent was pressed up against the desk by Damen’s weight. He had a slightly strained expression on his face. 

“You are bigger,” Laurent said, comparing Damen’s size to the plug.

That had a predictable effect. Damen groaned and closed his eyes. “I know,” Damen said, and he knew he should wait a moment for Laurent to adjust but he couldn’t resist thrusting.

The plug was resting on the desk, and when Damen was bent over Laurent he was looking right at the base and the “Spank me” imprinted on it. It was a sign.

Damen slapped Laurent’s butt again, which caused Laurent to clench reflexively, which was a sensation that Damen enjoyed. He did it again. When Laurent tightened around Damen a second time, Laurent gasped and Damen groaned. He wasn’t going to last very long.

“You’re so tight,” he murmured.

Laurent made a noise of disbelief. “I was wearing the plug all afternoon--”

“I wanted to know how long you were--”

Laurent swore at him. Managing a porn studio, Laurent had an impressive vocabulary of curses.

“Tighten up around me again,” Damen said. 

Laurent continued cursing at him, but he obliged. Damen sucked in a breath through his teeth. He grasped the base of his cock with one hand to help bring himself under control. 

Damen thrust again, more slowly, enjoying the slide in and out of Laurent’s body. Laurent arched his back helpfully, and Damen moved one of his hands from Laurent’s hip around to his front, intending to reach for Laurent’s cock to stroke him as he thrust. 

Damen’s hand pressed against Laurent’s lower abdomen as he caressed Laurent, and then as he thrust he felt the thrust through Laurent’s body to where his hand was resting. 

“Oh,” Damen groaned, pressing down slightly more firmly and thrusting again.

“What are you--” said Laurent.

“I can feel it,” said Damen.

Laurent sputtered. “So can I.” 

Damen pulled out. “Turn over.” He put his hands on Laurent’s hips to help him flip over and balance on the top of the desk. It seemed clear that Laurent had not selected his office furniture with the eventual thought that he might end up fucked on top of it. The desk was not very wide, so Laurent’s head hung awkwardly off the far side, and it was also short, so Damen had to raise Laurent’s legs up over his shoulders to bring Laurent to the correct height for him to slide back inside.

“Did you just flip me over because you wanted to see?” said Laurent.

Damen’s eyes were fixed fairly obviously on Laurent’s lower abdomen as he pushed his cock inside again. “Yes.”

Damen suspected that Laurent was rolling his eyes, but he was too distracted by the small bulge in Laurent’s stomach that formed when he pushed his cock in all the way. He placed his hand on it, and thrust again.

“I can see myself inside of you,” Damen said again, moving slowly.

Laurent answered from where his head was tipped over the back of the desk. “For fuck’s sake take a picture and get on with it.” Then he raised his head up to look at Damen. “Don’t actually take a picture.”

Damen didn’t think he could actually look away for long enough to even get out his phone, even if he had wanted to follow Laurent’s advice. Seeing evidence of how deep he was inside Laurent was mesmerizing.

“Can you feel it?” he asked. He tore his eyes away from Laurent’s abdomen to look up at Laurent’s face. Laurent was still craning his neck to look at Damen.

“You’re ridiculous,” said Laurent. 

Damen remembered how it had felt earlier when Laurent had clenched around him. “Can you--” he said, and his inability to talk eloquently about sex was why all Laurent let him do in sex scenes was groan or smile helplessly at his partner. He slapped Laurent’s ass again as a cue.

Laurent cursed at him. “You’re so predictable,” he said. “I bet if I started talking about how big you felt inside me, you’d go off in a minute.”

Damen groaned. It was a bet he felt would be unwise to take.

Laurent continued anyway. “How deep I can feel it, how much you stretch me inside, how it’s the biggest I’ve ever had.”

Damen bit off Laurent’s name. “You’re so--” but he couldn’t even finish before he was groaning again and coming inside Laurent with a few final thrusts.

Laurent looked unreasonably smug about this. He propped himself up slightly on the desk with his arms. Damen pulled out. Laurent’s hole was stretched enough that it stayed open after he did it, and Damen could see the come dripping out of the edges. 

Damen was suddenly horrified. He looked up to meet Laurent’s eyes. “I didn't use a condom.”

Laurent seemed completely unconcerned. “Some of us haven’t gotten off yet here.”

“Laurent.” Damen stared again at his come inside Laurent. “I’m so sorry--we should have talked about this.”

Laurent tilted his head slightly to the right in a considering way. “I have all of your test results; I know you’re clean.”

“Still,” Damen objected, his eyes still stuck on Laurent’s hole. He had a sudden impulse to keep his come inside Laurent, and before he really thought about it he took the pink plug from the side of the desk where he had set it and pushed it back into Laurent.

It was Laurent’s turn to groan. Damen rearranged Laurent on the desk. Laurent hissed when the new position put pressure on the newly reinserted plug. Then, Damen leaned in and applied his mouth.

He had tried to learn, over the last couple of weeks, what Laurent liked. Laurent was finicky about giving head, but he was consistent in what he liked receiving. Damen lavished gentle kisses up and down the shaft, and then sucked on the head with a gentle pressure. Laurent was especially sensitive there, and he wasn’t cut, so Damen massaged gently with this tongue, finding Laurent’s slit, working his lips up and down.

Laurent raised one hand from his awkward grip on the desk to Damen’s head, and tangled his fingers in Damen’s hair. He pulled on Damen’s hair a bit too hard for it to be comfortable, but Damen made no objection.

When Laurent finished, it was with a firm final tug on Damen’s hair and a short bitten-off cry. 

Damen helped Laurent position himself more securely on the desk and rested his arms loosely around Laurent as they both caught their breath.

“When I first came to interview here,” Damen gestured to Laurent’s office. “I thought my interview might end like this.”

“I remember you wanted to suck me off,” said Laurent, his tone arch.

“I thought you were gorgeous,” Damen said honestly. “I wanted to turn down the job and ask you out except I was hoping that taking the job might mean I could have sex with you and I didn’t want to miss out on that.”

“I can see you had a dilemma,” said Laurent.

Damen smiled and nuzzled at Laurent’s ear. “What did you think when you first met me?”

Laurent pursed his lips. “I thought that you had a big dick.”

Damen snorted, and then grinned. 

Laurent narrowed his eyes. “It was a professional assessment.”

There was a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Laurent said, and Damen swore, turning away from the door and pulling up his pants and zipping them. 

The door opened. “Laurent, they’re waiting for you,” said Jord.

“It’s not like he hasn’t seen it before,” said Laurent to Damen, mocking his rush to pull his clothes back on. Laurent straightened his own clothes in a more leisurely fashion before walking toward the door. By the time he opened it, he looked perfectly composed again. Not a hair out of place, his shirt still pressed and tucked in again. 

Damen watched him open the door and start to look over a tablet Jord was holding up, and it was almost impossible for Damen to reconcile the collected Laurent standing there at work with the one who had a few minutes before been bent over the desk. Laurent hadn’t taken the plug out when he’d put his pants back to rights. _My come is still inside him,_ Damen thought.

Jord glanced up from the tablet to where Damen was still standing dumbstruck in Laurent’s office. There was no way Jord could not know what Damen had been doing. His hair was in disarray from where Laurent had tangled it, and his shirt was wrinkled and his expression probably showed how he was still half-hard thinking about the whole experience.

“You could at least put a camera in there and we could use the footage--” Jord started.

“Shut up, Jord,” said Laurent.


End file.
